


Jars of Hearts

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, after high school, aged up character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: I thinks it's been a week but I have decided that Tuesday's will be the day that I update. Because my friend and I need another reason to love Tuesdays other than "tomorrow's Wednesday" so here's the new update I hope you like it!





	1. DaiSuga

"It would be easier to steal the sun than it would to get anything personal out of you!" One of his ex's shouted at him before leaving his life.

Almost every man he's been in a relationship with had said something similar…or at least implied it. Suga hates it, only because it's true.

He locked his heart in a jar a long time ago and placed it high on a shelf. So high that after a while not even he could reach it. Suga had been so sure that no one would ever be able to reach it again.

But then HE came along.

This man, this amazing man, has not only managed to reach the jar containing his heart, but he destroyed the shelf it was safely sitting on.

And now? Now he's breaking the jar!

The jar, clasped firmly in his hands, is being smashed against the ground, kind of like a child playing with a toy they enjoy a little too much.

When Suga had first realized that Daichi was trying to reach the jar, he was terrified and had tried stopping him. But all Daichi had done was ignore him and contunue.

Now this amazing man had destroyed the glass jar and was, with suprisingly delicate movements, removing the glass shards from his beaten, bruised heart.

He was healing him. He was saving him.

Daichi was loving him.

 

***

 

Daichi has always tried to wear his heart on his sleeve, so that way only people who were actually interested would stay. Sometimes it works, but not very often. All people see is his handsome face, not what really matters.

So to keep his heart from breaking again, Daichi put it in a little jar and hid it away from the world. He hid it so well, after time, he forgot where he placed it. But he didn't care.

Daichi was content with forgetting where he put the jar of his heart, until Suga found it.

Suga, this beautiful man, had somehow found his heart and managed to scrape all the dust off the jar, and unlock the tiny jar. He was cleaning off the cobwebs and smoothing out the cracks from his past.

Suga was also sewing his heart back on his sleeve.

It was only then that Daichi had realized how light and empty he felt without his heart.

And it was all thanks to the silver haired Suga. 

Suga who had no visible hurts or pains, had somehow managed to fix Daichi. Suga somehow managed to love Daichi


	2. KageHina

Hinata always wears his heart on his sleeve. Just like he did in high school.

But he kept it safe, he put up walls; armor. He always hid behind his blinding smiles and his awkwardly timid "fight me's".

He is still shamelessly honest, even with his heart locked in his own little world.

For so many years, everything stayed the same for Hinata.

Until a now forgotten conversation with Kageyama. That day, something Kageyama said damaged Hinata's armor.

Since that day, Kageyama would say little phrases with no hidden meanings, and those words and phrases had slowly disarmed Hinata's heart.

Kageyama removed the armor so Hinata's heart didn't have a dull gray tint to it.

Kageyama removed the armor so he could love Hinata.

 

****

 

In middle school, Kageyama had pushed his team a little to hard. So in return, the stole his heart and locked it up in a chest and put it out of his reach. Ever since, he was to scared to try and take it down.

In high school, Hinata, being the small ball of light that he was, had somehow managed to find it and safely knock it off the shelf it was sitting on.

Because of Hinata's slight ADHD, he quickly got distracted for opening it, but Kageyama didn't think he was emotionally prepared to unlock the rotting wooden chest.

So the chest just sat there always in Kageyama's sight, always in the corner of his mind. Until Hinata found it again.

Somehow Hinata had picked up the skill of picking locks in the years after high school. He picked the lock and retrieved Kageyama's brused heart.

It was covered in cobwebs but that didn't bother Hinata.

When Hinata started to remove the webs is when Kageyama realized that Hinata loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thinks it's been a week but I have decided that Tuesday's will be the day that I update. Because my friend and I need another reason to love Tuesdays other than "tomorrow's Wednesday" so here's the new update I hope you like it!


	3. KuroKen

Even as a child, Kenma had always cared about what others thought of him. So he had quickly learned how to read what people were thinking. Kenma became confident that he could know almost what anyone was thinking at any given time, but he never let anyone get close enough to learn of his self taught gift. He was a knight, protecting his own heart, using his gamer as a shield and his silence as a toy sword.

For a while, Kenma thought that no one could get past his defense, he thought that no one could break into his heart. That is until he met Kurro.

This smart and overly presumptuous boy with a permanent bed head managed to get through Kenma's defense and into the world that belonged to only Kenma. 

Kurro was persistent. Most people who tried to become friend with Kenma, gave up after the first or second dead conversation. But not Kurro. No, he just kept talking and talking and talking to Kenma. Almost like Kurro couldn't see the gamer that was glued to Kenma's hands. 

Kenma always made it impossible for someone to be friends with him, he fought his hardest to prevent people from even getting close to his heart. But Kurro totally ignored him and waltzed straight up the the drawbridge and let himself in.

When that happened, Kenma tried to get rid of the boy with a permanent bed head but Kurro just ignored Kenma and made himself comfortable. 

After a while Kenma grew to enjoy the somewhat obnoxious presence that was always gently pushing Kenma out of his comfort zone.

Kurro had walked right passed the boy armed with silence and a handheld game as a shield. Kurro had unintentionally pushed Kenma out of his world and into reality, but never forced him to lay down his toy sword and shield.

~~~~~

Kurro loved people. He loved being around them. But because of his intimidating appearance, not many people talked to him or wanted to be around him, lest he scare other people away. 

This kinda hurt Kurro so he decided that if people were expecting "the tall buy with a scary face and wild hair" he'd go crazy. He gave up on trying to be nice and polite. He gave up on trying to get strangers to like him when they obviously didn't want to. Kurro just figured that most people will walk the other way, except those few people who'd just let it happen and either tolerate it, be amused by it, enjoy it or ignore but love it.

The last one was the category that Kenma fell into, and despite thinking that he could hide his amusement behind a gamer. Kurro knew that Kenma didn't like people and Kenma soon learned that enjoyed being in the presance of other people. It was a win win situation.

And after time, after high school, Kurro found that having a small, cute and approachable partner was the best thing in the world. Because they would talk to Kenma, Kenma would ignore them, and so rather than being rude and walking away, they would turn their attention to Kurro and, according to the Character Judge Kenma, would enjoy talking to him.

In the long run, having Kenma at his side was the best decision that Kurro made. Because it really was a win win win situation.


End file.
